


All That Glitters

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [17]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: While still upset over Nikki’s absence, StarChild receives an invitation.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Kudos: 6





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy short story for Paul's birthday! LOVE YOU FOREVER, PAULIE!!

He’d promised himself he’d stay strong, but he’d never felt more alone is his entire life. Nikki was in prison. Ace was King of Jendell. Where did that leave him? Still, he kept a smile on his face at his birthday celebration. He thanked his friends and family for their wonderful gifts. He chased away his feelings of loneliness by engaging in conversations with Heather and Freddie. Thank the Gods for them. They were his life lines. But by the time the celebration was over and mostly everyone had left, those empty feelings came crashing back. With a heavy sigh he went to return to his room, only to be stopped by the Elder. “Mother? Is something wrong?” She just smiled and handed him a black envelope. “Your presence has been requested on Jendell~” He didn’t even need to open it. He knew who it was from. He smiled and held the envelope close to his chest. “Thank you..I’m going to go right now~”

* * *

As soon as StarChild stepped through the Portal he saw Ace waiting for him. Gods, did he look perfect wearing his father’s royal raiment. He ran to him and threw his arms around his neck. “I’m so happy, Acey..I never thought I’d get to see you again so soon!” 

“C’mon, Starshine..there was no way I was gonna miss your birthday..at least not if I could help it. I made the time~” 

“You have no idea how much this means to me~”

“Sure I do. That’s why I did it~”

StarChild laughed softly, wiping tears from his eyes. “You always know how to cheer me up~” He watched Ace hold up a small box and quickly lost his ability to speak. “..is…that..?” 

“No, baby it’s not what you think. I remember what you said. But when I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you..so I had to. We’re still close enough to give each other special gifts right~?” 

“Y-yes..of course we are.”

“Then consider this a special birthday gift~” Ace opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. The stones set upon it glittered continuously, even in the dark. A soft gasp escaped StarChild’s lips. “Ace..these are..Star Diamonds..one of the rarest gems in the Cosmos..how did you..?” Ace just shrugged. “Sometimes it’s good to be King~” StarChild smiled and rolled his eyes as he cackled. “That’s all you’re going to tell me, huh? Fair enough~” 

“Hey..a King’s gotta have some secrets~” He lifted StarChild’s right hand and slid the ring onto his finger. “We’ll keep it here for now, hah? Who knows..it might switch hands somewhere down the line~” A dark blush colored the Star Prince’s cheeks. “Y-yes..it just might. We’ll..see how it goes~” 

“Just sayin’..you’d be worth the wait~ Until then..happy birthday, Starshine~” StarChild watched his new ring sparkle brightly while in the Jendell King’s loving embrace. “T-thank you, Ace..thank you~” 


End file.
